After Prom Night
by Tweyelite
Summary: So this is what I would have liked to have happened if there was a season 3. Total Brooke/Sam.


**So, none of these characters are mine. And wow I haven't written anything in forever.. I hope you all enjoy and comment :)**

And then it happened. I was prepared for a great many things to happen that night. I was prepared for Harrison to choose one of us. I was prepared for prom to suck because I knew that either choice would ruin the evening. What I was not prepared for was Brooke getting hit by a car.

The fact that it was Nicole behind the wheel of said car doesn't even matter right now. The fact that Harrison chose me doesn't matter either. All that matters is that Brooke could die tonight. As I sit in the waiting room of the hospital I am surrounded by all the people that care about Brooke, my friends, her friends, our parents, and Harrison but as they talk to me I don't hear them. When they hug me I don't feel them. I know that this is what shock must feel like as I start to shake uncontrollably.

Harrison is sitting beside me on these highly uncomfortable chairs and he puts his arm around my shoulders in a gesture of support and caring. His arm feels heavy against me and suddenly I feel trapped. I stand abruptly and mumble something about going to the bathroom as I practically run down the hall. The loud clacking of my high heel shoes is the loudest sound to pierce the background hospital noises. All I can think is that Brooke helped me pick out these shoes. Brooke, who is now covered in her own blood, fighting for her life just down the hall somewhere.

I make it to the bathroom and I can feel the panic grip me. I am so thankful no one followed me in here. I don't think I can handle seeing the caring looks on Carm's or Lily's faces right now. My heart is beating a mile a minute as I stare down at the sink while clutching the counter for stability. I can feel the blackness beginning to seep in from the edges of my sight and I know I cannot allow myself to faint, even though unconsciousness would feel really great right now. I stumble my way to the wall and slide against it until I am in a sitting position. I pull my knees up and curl in on myself.

This isn't how it was supposed to be. Harrison was supposed to choose her. I look down at my hands and realize for the first time that they are covered in blood, her blood. "God no!" My voice comes out of me, cracking like leaves as they are walked upon. I wonder if Brooke has ever really seen the seasons change. I could imagine her child like glee as she saw all the coloured leaves in the trees, her face, her smile.

"Oh God!" I gasp out in pure desperation. I stand up slowly, supporting myself against the wall as I glance in the mirror. The shock of seeing myself almost causes me to stop breathing. Still in my red prom dress, covered in blood, it's on my hands, my arms, it's soaked and beginning to dry on my dress. But what startles me most isn't all the blood, it's my face.

I take in every detail of my face. The mascara that should be smudged after crying so much is still in place because Brooke let me borrow her no smudge mascara. My pale face looks almost translucent now. But the most frightening thing to see are my eyes, my gaze looks empty. My heart clenches in my chest. My whole body feels drained of life. And I realize right then and there that if Brooke dies this empty feeling will be something I carry with me for the rest of my life. "She has to live. Please God, she has to live." I repeat to myself over and over again.

I don't even know if I believe in a God but right now it doesn't matter at all. I am clinging to any hope I can. I start washing my hands as my thoughts race. I watch the blood swirl down the drain. I don't think I will ever forget the smell of her blood as long as I live.

When I think of the rest of my life happening without Brooke in it I realize that nothing else matters but her surviving this. All of the things that I thought mattered in my life just, don't. As much as I care about my friends and even Harrison, if it had been one of them lying on that cold pavement, I think I would still be able to cope. And I think I must be a horrible human being for even thinking it. And then I ask myself **_why?_**

No answer comes to mind but other things do. Memories of Brooke filter through my mind. The way she looks in the mornings all sleepy and disheveled. I can see in my minds eye all the incarnations of Brooke. The cheerleader, the student, the friend, the sister.. And suddenly my stomach drops as I realize the reason I fought so hard for our parents not to get married, why I fought so long and hard with her, against her being in my life.

I am still staring into my own eyes as the the thought crosses my mind. **_I love her._** And not in a sisterly way. Not even in a friendly way. I love her in a scary all encompassing kind of way, in a, I can't live without you kind of way, in a, I want to marry you and have babies kind of way.

"Oh Jesus!" My head starts to spin and my mouth begins to water. I puke, right there in the sink. My body heaves even after my stomach is completely empty. I automatically clean the sink the best that I can. I rinse my mouth out and then I proceed to wash my face of all the makeup I have on. I can feel it settling heavy on my skin and right now I hate it.

I hear the door to the bathroom opening and see my two friends familiar faces. "Here." Lily says as she offers me a change of clothes.

"We went to your place and got you some jeans and a shirt to change into." Carmen explains pointlessly.

"Thanks." I reply, still on autopilot. I go into the handicap stall and change into my favourite jeans and a t-shirt. If she dies I know I will never wear these clothes again.**_ I love her. I love her. I love her. She can't die. She just can't! _** My thoughts scream at me in my mind.

And I know I should probably be freaked out that I am in love with my step sister, the step sister that thinks of me as she should, as a sister. I know I should be freaked out that, apparently, I have feelings for a girl but it all seems.. Secondary. None of it matters while Brooke's life hangs in the balance.

I exit the stall where my friends have been silently waiting for me. I look at them, their eyes wide, they look so scared. "She can't die." I tell them. I hear the strength in my own voice and it's the first time I have felt this certain about anything in my life. I repeat myself, more for myself than for them. "She can't die, and she won't." Then I run out of the bathroom and straight to Mike and my mom.

...

"What's happening?" I ask breathlessly. "What did the doctors say?"

"They said she has three broken ribs, that one of her lungs was punctured, and they had to remove her spleen. They finally stabilized her but the doctors induced a coma because her brain was injured by the impact." Mike replies without emotion, obviously still in shock. "They have her in the ICU."

"When can we see her?" I ask anxiously.

Just then the doctor comes through the swinging doors straight towards us. "You can see her now." A nurse comes up and tells us to follow her, so we do. She brings us to Brooke's room. And there she is, hooked up to so many machines looking like a fallen angel, a broken doll. My eyes begin to sting as the tears well up again.

My parents go to her side immediately and Mike holds her hand. I am rooted to my spot by the door. I want to go to her so badly but I can't get my legs to move. I look at her and I have to look away. I leave the room and break down right there. Everyone is looking at me but I don't care.

Suddenly Harrison is there sitting beside me. He holds my hand and it makes me cry all that much harder. "Can you do something for me?" I ask hopefully.

"Anything." He replies sincerely.

"Drive me home please." He nods as he gets up from the floor and offers me help up. He doesn't let go of my hand once we are both standing and I selfishly hold on to his hand tightly. I know I should tell him that we can't be together but I need his support right now so I say nothing as he leads me out of the hospital.

When we get back home we sit in the driveway for a while. After a few minutes I break the silence. "Thank you for driving me. I need one more thing."

He is waiting for me to tell him something, anything that he can do to somehow make this better. The guilt he is feeling is written all over his face.

"Go make sure everyone else is okay and tell my parents I'm at home." I request.

"What?" He protests "I can't leave you alone!"

"Harrison, please." I all but whisper. "I need to be alone right now okay? I promise I will see you tomorrow."

Harrison looks at me for a few seconds before he relents.

"Thank you." I say with a small sad smile.

I go into the house which is blissfully empty. It's never sounded quieter as I stand in the entrance looking around like I have never been here before. It doesn't feel like home without her. I drag myself up the stairs and head straight to Brooke's room. I open her bedroom door and I remember being here only a few hours ago with Brooke. It feels like months ago.

I grab Brooke's favourite stuffed teddy bear and hug it close to me. I climb into her bed and under her covers. I bury my face in her pillow as I breathe in the scent of her. I let the familiar smell comfort me as I close my eyes. I fall asleep while thinking of her.

I wake up slowly as I hear my moms voice nearby. "Sweetie." She says as I feel her sitting on the bed beside me. I open my eyes and see her there, holding Mac close to her, like she needs to protect her, probably because she couldn't protect Brooke or I from any of this.

"I'm awake." I say, my voice sounding rough from yesterday's emotional distress.

Before I have time to ask she is telling me that Brooke's prognosis looks good. The doctors say she needs to be kept in the coma for a few weeks while the brain swelling goes down. She told me that Brooke was lucky. The doctors said it was amazing she didn't break anything other than her ribs, that it was amazing how quickly her body was beginning to recover. My mom reached out and began running her fingers through my hair.

"I can't believe this is happening." She tells me in a raw moment of honesty.

"I know." I reply as I grab the hand in my hair and hold it tightly.

...

For the next few weeks the world seemed to stop for me. I spent most of my time in the hospital with Brooke watching over her. Every time my mom and Mike made me go home to sleep I would go straight to Brooke's bed. And every time I went back to the hospital I would bring something of Brooke's with me.

I brought her magazines which I read to her. Stupid articles about how to please your man and fashion tips for girls. I brought a picture of us in and put it at her bedside. I even packed a bag for her for when she woke up. I knew she would want to get out of the hospital clothes and brush her teeth. Brooke had a thing about her teeth. She brushed them several times a day so I knew after being in a coma for a few weeks it would be one of the first things she would want to do.

I went to school, but only for my exams, and thankfully none of the teachers bothered me about not being there otherwise. When I asked about Brooke graduating they assured me they would take care of it. When she woke up I wanted her to not have to worry about anything but getting better.

My friends were supportive but I could tell that they didn't truly understand my need to be with Brooke as often as I was. They tried to get me to go out with them but I always politely refused. Being with Brooke was just more important.

I was painting Brooke's nails when Harrison walked into the room. I realized only then that I hadn't seen him since the day after, the day after Brooke got hurt.

"Hey." He greeted awkwardly, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey." I replied simply. I looked at him and he looked at me, and something passed between us in that silent moment.

"It isn't going to work is it?" He asked simply.

I swallowed down my emotions and only shook my head in reply.

"Will you still.." I began to ask but trailed off. He understood anyway.

"Of course Sam. You and I will always be friends." He replied with a boyish smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He came over and hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Thank you." I said quietly into the hug. I wanted to say that I was sorry, and I was sorry, for how he was feeling, but I couldn't be sorry about not being with him. I couldn't be sorry about not being his girlfriend. It just wasn't meant to be.

As he pulled away I could see the understanding in his eyes. He squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek. "I'm around if you need me." He said on his way out.

I smiled my first genuine smile in weeks as I replied. "I know." Then he was gone and I continued painting Brooke's nails.

...

The day the doctor said they would be taking her off the drugs that had kept her in the coma was the most exciting day of my life. I absolutely couldn't wait for Brooke to wake up. I needed to see her beautiful hazel eyes open. I wanted so badly to hear her speak, saying anything, it didn't matter what.

So we waited. Mom, Mike, Mac and I, the whole family. Hours went by and nothing happened. Brooke still slept on, sleeping beauty, I thought. Mac began getting very cranky and Mike convinced mom to take her home and that he would call her when Brooke woke up. Then it was just Mike and I. We sat on opposite sides of the bed just staring at her, both of us willing her to open her eyes. More time went by without any change. I could tell Mike was getting antsy so I suggested he go get us coffee from the hospital cafeteria. Once he left I started talking to Brooke like I had been for weeks.

"Hey princess it's time for you to wake up." I began as I stroked my thumb against the hand I was holding. "Come on sleeping beauty you've head more than enough rest. It's time for you to come back to us, we are all waiting for you."

I stood up then and lightly touched the hair falling across the blondes forehead. "Come on Brooke, I need you to open those beautiful eyes of yours." I continued my little monologue. I watched for any type of movement, a twitch, a sigh, but nothing.

I began thinking about all those Disney princess movies and how Prince Charming shows up and kisses the princess and boom she wakes up! Brooke loved those movies. If only it could be that simple, I thought as I continued to touch her hair and cheeks.

I looked to the doorway and back and to the still slumbering Brooke. I knew Mike would be back soon with the coffees. I licked my lips and I realized that this was the only moment I might ever get like this again. This was _the_ moment. I couldn't help myself. Besides how could one tiny kiss hurt?

I leaned down close enough to feel Brooke's soft breath on my face and before I could talk myself out of it I placed my lips lightly against hers. My heart beat wildly in my chest as I kissed her. It lasted less than a second before I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers. "I love you Brooke." I whispered brokenly, knowing that once she awoke I would have to go back to being Sam the friend, Sam the.. sister.

Suddenly her eyes blinked, once, twice. I pulled away a bit to stare at her as my tears flowed freely. "Brooke?" I called out to her. "Come on sweetie, wake up." I urged. Her eyes finally opened as she looked at me with confusion. "Sam?" A tiny voice finally said.

"Hey there princess, it's OK." I say to her as a feeling of pure elation runs through me.

"Sam, what happened?" She asks as she tries to move her body and winces.

Then Mike is there. He puts the coffees down as I move away from Brooke. As soon as I am no longer touching her I feel a little lost. But Mikes relief is palpable as he touches his baby girls face and smiles.

"I'm so glad your awake honey." He says. Brooke is smiling too, for him, but the confusion is still present in her eyes as she looks to me for answers.

"I'm going to go call mom and tell her that Brooke's awake." I say as I give Brooke a reassuring smile and leave the room.

A few hours later, once the doctors had looked her over, they declare her fit to go home. The parents go outside of the room to talk to the doctor and sign her out as I wait with Brooke.

"Sam, help me out of this bed." Brooke commands as she slowly swings her legs over the edge. I look at her scared out of my mind. "Come on!" She urges. I move beside her and she puts her arm on my shoulder.

"Slowly." I caution.

We stand together as if in slow motion as I support her. "Bathroom?" She asks. I walk with her carefully towards the bathroom and help her sit down on the toilet.

"K, I have to pee." She says. I take the hint and close the door on my way out.

A few minutes later I hear her call for me through the door. I go back in and I bring her the clothes I packed for her weeks earlier. I don't wait for her to ask me for help. I know she hates feeling helpless so I just get down to it. I untie the back of her gown and help her slip on her pants then I hand her the shirt I chose for her. I turn my back to give her some privacy.

"Okay." She says so I turn back around to face her.

I gasp, and she must think its because of all the bruises that litter her arms and torso as I see her blush and look down. But that's not it at all and I can't stand for her to think she is anything less than beautiful. I reach out and lift her chin up so her eyes meet mine.

I'm trying not to cry because I know I need to speak. "I am just so relieved you're going to be okay. When it first happened and we didn't know if, if you'd, make it.." My voice cracked. "I'm just so happy to see you standing here." I blurt out through my tears.

And then Brooke is crying and smiling and hugging me. And I want to hug her to me so hard but I am scared to hurt her so I hold her as if she might break. After a few moments she breaks the silence. "Sammy?" She questions.

"Yeah?"

"My mouth feels like something died in it." She states seriously.

And I can't help myself but to laugh. She starts laughing with me, and by the time we are done all the earlier tension is gone. I go to get her her toothbrush and toothpaste from the bag and then I go back to get her mouthwash. I hand her the mouthwash as she finishes brushing her teeth.

"Jane packed my mouthwash?" She asks me.

"I, uh, actually packed your bag." I reply, feeling a bit embarrassed for some reason.

"Thank you." She says as she stares at me through the reflection of the mirror. There is something different about how she is looking at me right now, I can see it but I can't figure out what it is.

"No problem." I reply as I begin to bite my lip.

Our gaze breaks as she uses her mouthwash. Then I am helping her out of the bathroom. Mike and mom are waiting for us there with happy smiles and a wheelchair for Brooke. I help her sit and as I move to back away she grabs my hand. She smiles at me as her dad begins to push her towards freedom.

...

Once we get to the car I let go of her hand so that Mike can situate her in the front passenger seat. I feel my fingers twitch as it misses the feeling of her hand in it. We get home and mom and Mike fuss around Brooke while she gets comfortable in her room. I give them their time and head to my bedroom.

I walk in and all my things are in the same place I left them a month and a half ago. This is the first time I've been in my room for more than a minute to grab clothes to wear. I sit down on my own bed and it no longer feels right. I miss being in Brooke's room, in her bed. I know I will have to get used to my own room again, but it might take a while.

A few days go by and a routine is established. It's summer vacation time now so there's no school to wake up for but I am up early anyway as I have offered to be the one to take Brooke to her physiotherapy appointments.

Today is the day that Brooke is having a welcome home party, something the parents decided to cook up. They text me when we are on our way back to let me know everyone is there.

"I am exhausted!" Brooke says as we walk to the car.

"We'll you are doing great princess. Soon enough you will be back on top of that cheerleader tower." I say with a grin. The blonde simply rolls her eyes at me, but she smiles back.

We get home and right as we walk through the door everyone yells "surprise!" Brooke grabs my hand in fright, then she sees the welcome home banner and all our friends and smiles, but she doesn't release my hand before squeezing it and smiling at me. When she smiles at me like that I swear there is nothing that could make me happier, it's like sunshine on my face.

I watch as everyone takes turns greeting her and hugging her, telling her how happy they are that she is OK and home. Harrison stands off to the side a bit. I can tell he is uncomfortable. I told him she doesn't remember prom night but I can tell he still feels guilty. I go over to him and give him a hug as I feel eyes on us. I look over and see Brooke looking at us with a question I her eyes, like she is grasping for a memory that she can't quite hold onto.

Later after everyone has gone Brooke comes to my room. I am always so happy to see her that my face breaks out into a huge stupid smile. I motion for her to come in so she does. She sits beside me on the bed.

"Sammy?" She begins.

"Yeah?" I reply. And I know what's coming. I know what she is going to ask.

"Are you and Harrison? I mean, I don't remember but.. Are you guys together?" She asks as she chews her bottom lip.

"No Brooke." I reply with a shake of my head. "We decided to just stay friends."

"Why?" She asks, the confusion written all over her face.

"Because.." I pause. "Because he wants to be with you of course." I say with a chipper smile.

"Oh.." She replies looking down to her lap.

"Come on Brooke, aren't you happy? I know how much you like him." I encourage as I bump my shoulder against hers.

"Um yeah, but what about you?" She asks, finally looking at me.

"Oh don't worry about me princess, I don't feel like, like that, about Harrison anymore." I say as I smile reassuringly. "In fact, I am going to call him for you!" I say as I stand from the bed.

"No don't!" Brooke almost yells as she grabs my arm to stop me.

"Why not?" I ask. I mean I know she likes him.

"I just don't think now is the time for me to be thinking about a relationship, you know, while I am recovering." She replies as she drops her hand from my arm.

"Oh okay, whatever you want." I reply a I start to wander around my room aimlessly.

The silence stretches around us like taut elastic. She breaks it. "So you want to watch a movie with me?" She asks. And honestly there is nothing I would rather be doing then spending time with Brooke, but for my own sake I know if I don't start to distance myself from her I will eventually have my heart broken. When she gets back to 100% she won't need me anymore and then she will find a boyfriend, whether it's Harrison or someone else, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that it won't be me.

"Sorry princess, I made plans with Lily and Carmen." I lie. "To go to the mall."

"Oh, cool. Mind if I tag along?" She asks with hope written across her face.

And I can't say no. After all, her old best friend tried to kill her and besides that, I love her.

"Of course!" I reply with a big smile. She smiles back excitedly and takes off to her room to 'get ready'. I just shake my head and watch her go. I don't see what she needs to get ready for, she always looks perfect to me. Just then I realize I need to call the girls and see if they can go to the mall. Shit.

I luck out because when I call Lily she and Carmen are already at the mall and are just 'dying' for my company. I tell them I am bringing Brooke and I can feel their excitement to see us through the phone.

So we are all at the mall and having a great time just hanging out when Brooke sees a shirt she just has to try on. I smile good-naturedly as I wait for her outside the dressing room. The door opens a crack and Brooke peaks out. She grabs my hand and pulls me into the dressing room with her. She's topless, sure she is wearing a bra but holy crap! My eyes are practically bugging out of my head as I try to reel in my obvious lust. I keep my head down trying my best to ignore my temptation.

Brooke seems oblivious to my state of angst as she asks me to help her because, of course the shirt she chose has a zipper that she can't quite reach, what with her healing ribs. _**Just do what you gotta do and get out! **_ My conscience tells me. Brooke's looking at me as if to say well? So I reach my shaking hand up to pull the zipper till it's closed then I pull my hand away like it's been burned. Brooke notices my strange behaviour and looks at me with a furrowed brow. Before she can say anything or ask any questions I bolt out of the dressing room breathing hard.

She exits the dressing room still wearing the shirt and I realize that she probably couldn't unzip it without my help either. I feel like a total loser. I can't even help her with something as simple as a shirt because of my stupid feelings! I have to fix this.

I lightly push her back into the dressing room and unzip the shirt at what I bet is a record speed. I hear her 'thank you' to me as I exit the dressing room just as fast.

Damn I am actually starting to sweat, I need to get out of here. "Hey Sam, are you ok?" Lily asks me as she walks up with Carmen.

"Yeah of course, I'm fine. " I hasten to reassure them. "I just feel tired is all, Aunt Flo is on her way." I explain.

Brooke comes out of the room in her old clothes carrying the new shirt. She puts it back on the rack. "Didn't like the shirt Brooke?" Carmen asks innocently.

"No, not really." She said to Carmen, but she was looking at me when she said it.

"Well girls, thanks for the shopping fun but I am getting kind of tired." Brooke states with a polite smile.

"Looks like you could both use a nap." Lily replied looking at Brooke and I.

My treacherous mind immediately brings up images of Brooke and I laying in bed together snuggling. _**GAH!**_

"Ok talk to you guys later!" I say as I begin to walk towards the exit. Brooke follows me, of course, because I am her ride, I am her friend, we live together and are family! Family.. I keep reminding myself, nothing else.

...

When we get to the car Brooke is uncharacteristically quiet, which means she is thinking, which probably means bad things for me. _**Crap.**_

We get home and I go straight to my room and plant myself face down on my bed with a huge sigh. What am I going to do? I can't escape her! As the thought crosses my mind I hear a tentative knock on my door and I know right away it's her.

"Come in." I yell into the mattress as I stay right where I am, face planted on my bed.

I hear her come in. "Sam, are you okay?" I hear her ask me with genuine concern in her voice. I raise my hand in a thumbs up hoping that she will leave it at that, but of course she doesn't.

"Sammy." She says with a note of impatience. I roll over onto my back and focus my sight on the ceiling, the ceiling is safe.

"I am fine Brooke! I swear." I say emphatically.

"Ok then why won't you look at me?" She asks. _**Double Crap**__._

So I turn my head and look straight at her. My stomach drops. Why does she have to be so, so..ARG?!

"I am looking at you, ok? I am fine!" I say, my voice getting high with irritation. She still doesn't look like she is buying it.

"Why we're you acting weird in the dressing room?" She asks me suddenly.

I decided to go with ignorance. "Was I?" I ask. Brooke rolls her eyes at me.

"Come on Sammy, don't play the fool with me, hello! It's me remember?" Like I could ever forget.

Suddenly I know my way of getting out of this. Yes it's perfect and it didn't even involve lying, not that I could ever really lie convincingly, especially to Brooke.

I sit up and run my fingers through my hair. I take a deep breath in, and let it out in preparation of what I am about to say. "Ok, sit." I practically command her.

She looks confused and concerned but she does as I say. "It's ok Sam, you know you can tell me anything right?" _**Damn, why does she have to be so sweet?**_ I think to myself.

"I know." I reply as I smile at her, to which she smiles back. "Ok truth?" I ask. She nods and waits for me to continue.

"First of all you can't tell anyone!" I stress. She wants to be affronted, I can tell but she immediately nods.

"I promise." She says solemnly.

_**OK this will freak her out, then she will probably avoid me.**_ I think, before finally speaking. "Brooke, I'm gay."

One Mississippi, Two Mississippi.. I begin to count in my head as I wait for the fallout.

And then suddenly I am being pulled off the bed and into the arms of Brooke, and she is hugging me.

_**What the hell?**_

"Aw Sammy! It's totally ok!" She says to me. Of course she just had to be all cool and supportive.

"How long have you known?" She asks with genuine curiosity.

"Uh I figured it out not long after.. prom." I absolutely hate bringing up prom night. The worst night of my life. I hate to think of it, to remember _everything_.

"Oh my God!" She exclaims. And I think, this is it, she knows. I wince in preparation.

"So that's why you didn't want to be with Harrison!" _**Oh thank you baby Jesus! **_

I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding and nod like an idiot. "Yes exactly." I confirm.

She looks so happy and relieved. She probably held off on dating Harrison because she didn't want to hurt my feelings.

"Am I the first person you told?" She asks me.

"Um yeah." I reply.

"I'm honoured Sammy, really." She says as she pulls me into another tight hug. I can feel her breasts squishing against my own! _**Crap, crap crap! **_

I pull away with a fake smile. "Um, you're welcome?" I say, trying to lighten the moment. It works. She lets out a giggle. God she is cute. I then take a good look at her, she does seem tired.

"Well, can we talk later princess? I'm actually really tired. I think I'm going to take a nap." I say, hoping she will do the same.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I'm kind of tired too." She replies with another beautiful smile. "After we both nap though you and I are going to watch a movie together, cool?" She asks.

I nod, "Ok." I lay back down in bed as she exits my bedroom with a happy little wave.

I guess the idea of coming out to get her to not want to hang out with me so much didn't work. I think to myself. _**How am I supposed to deal with this?**_

...

I wake up from my nap and as usual my first thought is of Brooke. I am so screwed. I walk to her bedroom door and it's open. She is still sleeping. I walk quietly over to the side of the bed and just look down at her. Looking can't hurt right? And then I remember the coma, and kissing her, and I feel my face go red. I should so not be in here. I feel torn. I **so** want to be around her but at the same time this unrequited love garbage really really sucks. I had just decided to leave when I hear her mumble in her sleep. My heart wells up with love for this beautiful creature sleeping so peacefully. Before my brain kicks in my hand has reached out to touch her cheek.

"Hmm..Sam." Brooke mumbled in her sleep again. I pull my hand away so fast. I thought for a second she had woken up and saw me standing there like some kind of stalker. My throat goes dry at the thought so I get out of there quickly. I go to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I drink it down like it is my salvation.

My mom comes into the kitchen and smiles at me. I smile back. "Hey mom." I greet her.

"Hi honey." She replies. "Mike and I were thinking of going out to dinner tonight. Do you think you could babysit for us? Mac should be asleep the whole time anyway."

"Sure, no problem mom." I reply with a shrug. She walks over to me and hugs me. "Did I ever tell you how lucky I am to have a daughter like you?" She asks me.

I smile fondly at her. "I think we both lucked out mom." She smiles again and touches my cheek before pulling out her wallet and leaving forty dollars on the counter.

"Order a pizza tonight." She says before leaving the kitchen, presumably to go get ready for her date night.

"Thanks mom!" I call to her as I hear her go up the stares. "You're welcome!" She sing songs back.

Mike comes in the door from work and greets me as I am moving things around in the fridge. "Hey Mike." I say with my head still stuck in the fridge.

"What are you looking for." He asks me with a bit of a laughter in his voice.

"I could have sworn I saw.." I emerge from the fridge triumphant. "A green apple!"

This time Mike does laugh as I smile at him cheekily.

"Where's your mother?" He asks. Before I can answer she waltzes in the room dressed to kill.

I whistle at her. "Looking good mom!"

Mike looks a bit gobsmacked. It's sweet how much he loves my mom. He walks over and I know they are gonna start making out so I hightail it out of there calling out as I go for them to have a good date night.

...

I hear the front door close as they take off and I settle myself in front of the TV. I consider waking up Brooke but I hear a tiny yawn as she wanders into the room and slumps next to me on the couch. She begins to rub her face and then scratches her scalp. I can't help but smile at the absolute adorability of she that is Brooke McQueen.

"What time is it? I think I slept too much. I thought you were going to wake me up. We have a movie date remember?" She says as she yawns once more.

"I was just going to get you up." I say. _**She had to use the word date, didn't she?**_

"Yeah right!" She says as she pokes me.

"I was!" I exclaim. "But since you refuse to believe me I am picking what kind of pizza we order."

"Sammy!" She says with a pout. I can't help but laugh at her. I go to the kitchen to order the pizza and give Brooke instructions to find us a movie to watch.

When I come back she pats the seat next to her and smiles. I roll my eyes and plop down next to her as the movie begins.

"What is this?" I ask as the movie starts.

"Uh, it's called But I'm a cheerleader." Brooke replies.

"You are seriously going to make me watch a cheerleader movie?" I ask wryly. Then the doorbell rings.

...

"Pizza!" Both girls shout as they rush to the door.

The first thing Sam notices is how good the pizza smells. The second thing she notices is the pizza guy noticing Brooke. A shot of pure jealousy rises up inside of the brunette.

"So what's your name beautiful?" He asks Brooke as Sam takes the pizza and brings it into the living room.

When she returns to pay the guy he is still flirting with Brooke. "So can I call you sometime?" He asks.

"Well, that depends, do you have my number?" She asks him, as Sam stands there clenching her teeth and holding the cash.

"No.." He replies smiling.

"We'll then I guess you can't call me!" She says, still smiling as she grabs the money from Sam's hand and shoves it into the pizza guys hand. Then she unceremoniously shuts the door. "Keep the change!" She calls through the door.

Then Brooke looks at Sam and giggles. "Oh wow, I'm a horrible person."

Sam was surprised at Brooke, though she hated the pizza guy she could have sworn he was Brooke's type. "You aren't horrible." Sam assures her as they sit back down on the couch. "Otherwise I wouldn't have ordered your favourite pizza." Sam smiles as she opens the pizza box.

"Pineapple! You're the best Sammy!" Brooke squeals happily. Then she leans forward and kisses Sam on the cheek before grabbing a slice of pizza and settling on the couch.

Sam almost has a heart attack as she feels her skin tingle where Brooke's lips had been only moments before. She swallows reflexively before practically bolting to the kitchen. "Forgot drinks!"

Once she makes it to the safety of the kitchen Sam touches her hand to her cheek. Brooke had never ever kissed her before. Sam could not figure out how this had happened. **Would Brooke now be just kissing her whenever the mood struck her?** She wondered. If so, Sam knew she was in big trouble.

"I'm thirsty Sam! Where are those drinks?" Brooke yells from the other room.

Brooke's voice breaks Sam out of her reverie as she quickly pours two glasses of water and heads back.

The two girls settle into their movie and eat their pizza. Not ten minutes into the movie Sam grabs the remote and pauses it. "So I have to ask Brooke, where did you get this movie?"

"What do you mean?" Brooke asks, her eyes widening with innocence.

"Come on Brooke, this movie is obviously.." Sam trails off as she gestures with her hand ineffectually.

"Obviously what?" Brooke asks, the fake innocence falling from her face with a grin.

"Obviously very, uh, gay.. Or lesbian, or whatever." Sam replies, hating how Brooke makes her squirm.

"So?" Brooke said, stealing the remote from the brunette and pressing play.

Sam let the subject drop for a bit as she started really getting into the movie.

"So do you think she's hot?" Brooke asks.

"Which one?" Sam replies.

"Any of them I guess." Brooke says, as she put down what was left of her pizza.

"I don't know Brooke, none of them are really my type, though I would totally hang out with the goth girl, she's funny." Sam replies as she takes a sip of water.

"Oh so you have a type!" Brooke exclaims. "Let's hear it McPherson!" The blonde intones.

"Uh no way!" The brunette replies, practically choking on the water in her mouth.

"Come on Sam!" Brooke wheedles, "if you don't tell me how will I help you find a girlfriend?"

"Two words Brooke, hell and no." Sam says, as she tilts her head towards the blonde, hoping she will drop it.

"Seriously though, where did you get this movie? I doubt you could just go to the local Blockbuster for it." Sam asks doing her best to change the subject.

"Actually Blockbuster has a surprisingly good selection of gay and lesbian movies Sam." Brooke replies easily.

Sam has no idea how to reply to that one so she opts to continue watching the movie. The brunette watches as the main character struggles with her sexuality. The young journalist leans back into the couch comfortably. A few minutes later Sam feels the blonde beside her move but resolutely keeps her eyes on the screen in front of her, until she feels Brooke's head rest on her shoulder.

_**Shit, fuck, balls!**_ Sam thinks as her heartbeat begins to speed up. **_What do I do?_** The blonde snuggles closer and slips her arm through the brunettes as her hand slips right into Sam's. _**Are you fucking kidding me?**_ Sam's brain screams. Sam sits as still as she possibly can as she tries to focus on the movie, in vain.

The movie ends and Sam has never been more relieved. The combination of the movie and Brooke being so damn cuddly had caused the poor brunette to feel pretty tightly wound.

"Well I better go check on Mac and then head to bed!" Sam forced out in an extra cheery manner. The brunette pulled herself away from Brooke and began walking backwards towards the stairs. "Thanks for the movie night princess." Sam says, before turning and practically bolting up the stairs.

...

Brooke watches Sam take off up the stairs and sighs. She didn't understand Sam's strange behaviour at all. The blonde had been psyching herself up all night to tell the Sam they had something else in common other then their names starting with 'Mc' but every time she tried she lost her nerve. She had resolved to talk to Sam after the movie was over but the brunette ran upstairs like her butt was on fire. It was like Sam couldn't stand to be near her or something. Brooke didn't know what to do, should she go up and find her or just leave it for another day?

...

Sam enters her room, shuts her door and locks it. The brunette journalist can't even think straight. She internally groans at her own bad pun as she pulls off her clothes till she is only in her underwear. She goes to her dresser and pulls out her over-sized Black Sabbath T-shirt and puts it on. She then turns off her light and crawls into bed.

After a few minutes of not being able to relax the brunette realized sleep isn't going to happen for her that night. She is way too.. keyed up. Sam knows she shouldn't but she really can't help herself as her hands begin to wander. Sam begins to imagine Brooke in her cheer leading outfit as her hands run across her body and under her shirt. Then she remembers Brooke in a bikini as her right hand slips beneath the elastic of her panties..

...

The knock on her door startles Sam out of her happy place as she quickly takes her hand away from its previous business. **_What could she possibly want now?_** The brunette asks herself.

"Sam?" Brooke's voice floats through the door. "I need to talk to you."

The brunette was seriously considering pretending to be asleep then she heard the blondes final word, "please?" She said. _**Fuck.**_ Sam just could not catch a break.

"Ok, one second!" She calls out as she books it to the bathroom to wash her hands. Sam unlocks and opens her door. "What is it?" She asks, her voice containing a hard edge.

"Sorry to bug you." Brooke says mournfully as she fidgets with the bottom of her shirt, not once looking up.

Sam sighs as her patience returned to her. It seems she has all the patience in the world, even if it is only for Brooke. "It's ok. Come on in." The brunette invites as she sits down on the edge of her bed with one leg crossed underneath her.

Brooke steps into the room and never once looks at Sam, in fact she looks everywhere except at Sam. It was obvious to the journalist that Brooke was nervous about something. "What's up princess?" Sam asks.

Brooke looked like she was about to hyperventilate as she clears her throat. "I wanted to tell you something but.."

"But?" Sam reiterates and then waits.

Brooke can't stand still as she wanders around Sam's room picking up random objects and setting them back down.

"OK Brooke you're starting to freak me out a bit, come here, sit down, and tell me what's on your mind."

Brooke did as she was told and sat across from Sam mirroring her position. She still had not looked at the brunette. "Sam, uh Sammy, I don't know why this is so hard to say! I mean, it should be easy because, like, everything is easy when it's you but.." The blondes babble trailed off.

Sam was a little confused and becoming a bit worried by Brooke's lack of eloquence and eye contact. "Brooke, look at me." The blonde finally looked up and into the brunettes concerned gaze. "Whatever it is, it's OK, OK?" Sam says gently as she grabs Brooke's hand and holds it, doing her best to reassure the blonde.

Now that Brooke was actually looking at Sam she couldn't tear her eyes away. Sam sat there in an over-sized black T-shirt. The collar of the shirt had slipped to the side uncovering the brunettes left shoulder. Brooke couldn't take her eyes off the creamy expanse of skin as she swallowed audibly.

"Uhh.." Words fail the blonde yet again as she becomes more confused and frustrated.

Sam was really starting to freak out about the lack of communication coming from the blonde cheerleader. "Come on princess, you're starting to freak me out." Sam says, almost whispering.

Brooke felt the blush rising up her neck to her cheeks as she hears the brunettes term of endearment for her. She loves how Sam calls her princess and how the brunette is always so patient and caring. She loves..

Sam notices the change in Brooke immediately. The blonde sucks in a deep breath, like she'd been shocked as she pulls her hands from Sam's embrace and stands up from the bed.

"Listen, it's, uh, it's nothing, not a, a big deal." Brooke stutters out as she backs out the door, again refusing to look at Sam. "Uh, goodnight Sam." Brooke says in a rather breathless tone of voice as she disappears around the corner, leaving a very confused Sam still sitting on her bed.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asks herself once she hears Brooke's bedroom door shut.

...

Now that the journalists curiousity had been piqued she couldn't just go to bed, plus she was now seriously concerned by Brooke's behaviour. This time it was Sam knocking at the blondes door.

"Brooke?" Sam called through the door. Sam listened for a reply and got none. She turned the doorknob and realized it was locked. "Brooke? Princess? I'm getting kind of worried out here."

"I'm fine Sam, just go to bed OK?" Sam heard Brooke's muffled response.

Now understanding Brooke wasn't about to let her in Sam's stress level went up a notch. She went back to her room and into their shared bathroom hoping that Brooke had forgotten to lock the door from that side.

Sam turned the knob and pushed inward quietly as she felt the door give way. _**Thank God.**_ The brunette thought to herself.

"Brooke I'm coming in." She preemptively warned as she opened the door all the way. What she found was a crying Brooke.

Sam couldn't handle Brooke's tears, as a fierce protective streak arose from somewhere primal inside of the brunette. There was no thought but to comfort the crying blonde as Sam approached the girl in the bed.

"Please Sammy, just go back to bed, OK? Please?" The blonde sobbingly begged.

The brunette ignored Brooke's request as she sat down beside the blonde and pulled her into her arms.

Once she felt the brunettes arms around her Brooke couldn't help but relax into the embrace. She never felt safer than at that very moment.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Sam whispered as she held her broken blonde angel while rubbing her back soothingly.

Brooke's face was in the crook of Sam's neck and she found herself feeling better. Sam always could make her feel better. Brooke sniffled a bit as she held onto the brunette. "God you smell good." Brooke whispered as she tightened her embrace around the shorter girl.

Sam's brain disconnected the minute that Brooke spoke. _**I smell good?**_

The blonde was so a caught up in the scent of Sam's skin that her brain also seemed to have left on permanent vacation. The cheerleader acted on instinct as she nuzzled closer, into Sam's neck.

_**Danger!**_ Sam's brain suddenly screamed at her. But Sam was frozen, she couldn't move, in fact, she could barely breathe.

Brooke, completely unaware of anything but the feeling of Sam surrounding her, slipped her right hand under the back of Sam's shirt, touching the soft skin of the brunettes back.

_**Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!**_ Sam's mind screamed. She felt every touch of the blondes fingers so intensely it was like fire running through her veins, but she still couldn't seem to move a muscle.

**How is anyone's skin this soft?** Brooke's mind questioned.

Sam felt Brooke's breath on her neck and a moment later felt soft lips pressing against her throat. The brunette gasped at the touch as whatever moisture was left in her body traveled south.

Brooke felt the heat in her body rising and at the same time she could feel Sam's pulse racing beneath her skin. The moment her lips touched Sam's neck she was in heaven. She felt Sam's gasp like a shot straight to her core.

Sam's eyes had closed as soon as she had felt Brooke's lips on her. The brunette then felt Brooke pulling away from the embrace. Sam was poised to run but then the movement stopped, everything accept the hand on her back that is.

The blonde was looking at Sam's face. She was so heartrendingly beautiful that Brooke couldn't believe she hadn't noticed before now. "Sam." Brooke whispered, still caught up in the moment, as she reached up to cup the brunettes cheek.

Sam opened her eyes just in time to feel Brooke's hand on her face. She swallowed as her wide eyed gaze locked with Brooke's. Their eyes searched each others for something undefinable. "Brooke?" The brunettes whisper came out sounding like a plea.

Brooke had to taste her, there really was no other option for the blonde. So she leaned in slowly, waiting for Sam to push her away and run, but she didn't. Her lips were so close to the brunettes she could feel the warmth of it float across her face.

Sam could feel Brooke so very close to her and the last shred of control she had, snapped. Her body awoke from its stasis and the brunette moved the last millimetre closer causing their lips to touch. The kiss began slowly, sweetly as they accustomed themselves to one another. Sam's hands wove themselves into the blondes locks as their kiss deepened.

Brooke felt Sam's tongue touch her lips like a question and a million flashes of the brunettes tongue flew through her memory, tongue in cheek, smiling, tongue on teeth. The blonde couldn't hold in her moan, which Sam took as an invitation to slip into the blondes mouth. Brooke felt lightheaded as Sam's tongue tickled the top of her mouth near her teeth.

Sam couldn't believe that she was actually kissing Brooke. Brooke! After a few intense minutes they pulled away from one another severely needing oxygen.

"Oh my God." Sam gasped as she tried to catch her breath. Brooke only nodded, her hazel eyes filled with wanton lust.

_**Lust.**_ Sam thought. _**Lust for me.**_ As much as that that thought amazed Sam it also scared her too. What if that's all it was for the blonde? That thought was enough to sober the brunette as she pulled away from the girl she loved as she heard Mikes car alarm beep.

The sound of her fathers car alarm beeping shocked the blonde like electricity. Both girls looked at each other, obvious fear written on their faces. Suddenly Sam was up and moving towards the bathroom door.

Before the door closed Brooke whispered, "Sammy!" The brunette looked back quickly and whispered back. "Night Princess." And she was gone.

...

Sam tossed and turned all night, barely getting a wink of sleep. She couldn't wrap her head around what had happened between her and Brooke. She also couldn't get it off of her mind. She just kept replaying the scene in her minds eye. Sam honestly felt like she could die happy. Then all the doubts that plagued her entered her mind and ruined it all.

The next morning Brooke was avoiding leaving her room, her bed even. She knew Sam would want to talk and she had no clue what she could possibly say about last nights events. She couldn't tell Sam that she might be falling in love with her, could she?

Finally Brooke crawled out of her bed and tried to make herself look nice, realizing as she chose what to wear that she was choosing based on what Sam had complimented her on. The blonde paused at the thought. **Shit, I am so screwed.** Brooke thought to herself as her cheeks reddened.

Sam could hear Brooke moving around in the bathroom that morning and as much as she dreaded their confrontation she also knew that it was inevitable. So Sam put on her big girl pants, we'll her jeans anyway, pushed her hair out of face and burst into their adjoining bathroom.

Brooke gasped as the door from Sam's side burst open and the brunette came in the bathroom. The blonde noticed immediately that Sam was still wearing the shirt from last night. Brooke's stomach dropped to her feet as desire spread through her body like wildfire.

Sam was not expecting Brooke to look so unbelievably gorgeous. The brunette was stunned into immobility by the blonde cheerleader. The air between them filled with so much sexual tension it was palpable. The next thing either of them knew they were wrapped in each other's arms yet again, only this time the kiss was bruising in its intensity.

Sam felt her ass being grabbed and her whole body being lifted as Brooke placed the brunette on the bathroom counter, their lips never parting. Brooke's hands were back underneath Sam's shirt again as she gripped the brunettes waist tightly. Sam was unbelievably turned on by Brooke's ability to pick her up, among other things. The brunettes hands wrapped themselves around the blondes neck as she tried to pull her closer.

Brooke stood between Sam's open thighs and felt the brunettes legs clenching against her waist. It felt impossibly good. Brooke's hands left Sam's soft waist and traveled down, past the brunettes hips stopping to grasp underneath Sam's strong thighs. She jerked both of the brunettes thighs forward as she felt the front of Sam's jeans push right up against her tummy. Their kiss broke mutually as their need for one another ratcheted up even higher.

Brooke buried her face in Sam's neck and gave into the desire to suck on the brunettes pulse point. Sam bit her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning as her head rolled backwards granting the blonde unlimited access. The cheerleader had never felt passion as powerful as she did for this girl, her Sam. In a moment of complete clarity she knew, absolutely, that she couldn't and wouldn't be able to let her go. The intensity of her love for the brunette infused her body with warmth. The blonde suddenly stopped devouring Sam's neck and simply held onto her tightly, as if she'd never let go.

Sam felt the mood change from frantic passion to something completely different as Brooke clung to her like her life depended on it. The journalist felt the taller girl begin to shake and felt the warm wetness of the blondes tears against her neck. Sam wound her hands into the blondes hair as she kissed Brooke's temple, holding the blonde close.

"Shhh, you're alright love." Sam whispered into Brooke's ear.

**Love. She called me 'love'.** Brooke smiled through her tears as she pulled back enough to look into the eyes of the one person she couldn't be without.

"You mean it?" Brooke asked, her voice smokey from crying.

"Of course princess. Everything's alright." Sam reiterated.

Brooke knew Sam wasn't understanding the meaning to her question. "No, Sammy. You called me love." The blonde stated as she looked into the brunettes expressive eyes for her answer.

Sam's eyes widened in shock, she hadn't even realized what she'd said, but she did know she would never take it back, not in a million years. Sam gave the blonde a suddenly bashful half smile and looked down. "Yes, I did." Sam agreed as she bit her lip, afraid to look up.

Brooke couldn't remember a happier moment than the one she was in right then. "Sam." Brooke said, urging the brunette to look up. Sam kept her head bowed. "Samantha." Brooke said with with fervor. That did the trick, Sam's head shot up so fast the blonde thought she might have given herself whiplash.

"Samantha McPherson, I am ridiculously and hopelessly in love with you." Brooke declared softly, her gaze never wavering from the expressive chocolate eyes before her. Sam could hardly believe what she was hearing. The smile that lit up the brunettes face was iridescent. Sam was just about to speak when a loud knock on the door made them both jump.

"Girls, come on now, time to get moving. Your pancakes are getting cold." Jane yelled through the closed door.

"Coming mom." Sam yelled back. "In a few more minutes." She said quietly, just for Brooke to hear. Brooke looked at Sam and Sam looked at Brooke, and the two of them burst out laughing.

As Jane walked back down the stairs she heard a burst of girlish glee coming from the bathroom and she smiled fondly. _Teenagers._


End file.
